


Do you wanna touch (me)

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocky Tony, Light Possessiveness, M/M, Tony is an expert, beginning relationship, light control, loki acts stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes a mistake and runs. Tony won't let him off that easy.</p><p>Inspiration: http://theavengerswritings.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna touch (me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts).



**“GO, JUST GO!”**

 

Loki slammed the door of his room in Stark Tower shut. “Fucking asshole.” He punched the wall for good measure, putting a hole in it. It made him feel pretty damn good about himself. At least for 5 seconds then it was back to humiliation and shame.

 

Why the hell had he done that?! Was he going insane? Being so long on Earth must have messed up his brain in some way. He needed to get out of here, get some air but there was nowhere to go.

 

So instead he kicked the coffee table and threw himself on his bed. Not very dignified but screw that!

 

“Loki. Loki. C'mon Ice Man, open the door. Let's talk about this.”

 

Loki's jaw set at the nickname, his hands turning into fists. He threw a book from his night table to the door, throwing a pillow above his head, trying to drown out the noise.

 

_Go away, go away, go away. Please Stark, don't make this any more embarrassing then it is._

 

'Loki. Loki. LOKI! I can do this for the rest of the day you know. I cleared my schedule so I'll be here, calling your name non stop. And if I do get tired of it, I'll let JARVIS run a recording of me saying your name.”

 

Infuriating human! Loki turned on his back, throwing the pillow off and glaring at the door, willing Stark to go away.

 

“Yeah, glaring isn't going to work Ice Man. Open the damn door.”

 

Loki stepped out of bed, running a hand through his hair to flatten it. Taking a deep breath and maybe saying a prayer he opened the door.

 

“Fine, get in.”

 

“See Ice Man, that wasn't so hard now was it?” Tony walked past Loki, a smirk on his face. He then noticed the hole in the wall and the knocked over furniture.

 

“Holy hell, tantrum much? Why do you Gods always break things? Or is it a family thing? Can't you just write bad poetry when you're upset like us normal folks? ”

 

Loki's eyes burned with fire and Stark seemed a little afraid of it. Just a little.

 

“Okay, clearly not in the mood. I get it.” Stark held his hands up in surrender. “But seriously, the wall, again?”

 

“What do you want Stark?” Loki's patience was wearing thin, he stayed by the door, creating as much distance as possible.

 

“What do I want? Are you serious Loki?” Stark got closer, fire in his eyes now, one eyebrow up.

 

“I wanna know what that was about. Why did you kiss me Loki?” Stark was in his space, his hands next to Loki's head, trapping him between the wall and Tony Stark's body. Loki swallowed, eyes fixed on Stark's chest. The humiliation and fear creeping in all over again. He didn't back down, just stayed where he was but he couldn't look Stark in the eye.

 

“It was a mistake. It won't happen again.”

 

He still didn't know what had possessed him. They had been alone for the first time in a while, watching some stupid movie, drinking some beers and Stark was just so close. He felt so warm and he smelled nice and he looked pretty damn hot with his jeans and black shirt. His body had touched Loki's from shoulder to hip almost and then he turned to look at him and Loki just leaned forward and kissed him. It had felt so normal and natural and Tony's lips felt so good. Warm and inviting and Loki had grabbed his neck and pulled him even closer, opening his mouth with his tongue. It wasn't till he tasted the beer on Stark's tongue that he realized what he was doing. Fear, anger and confusion had rushed through him, backing away from Stark who looked dazed. Before Stark could even say something he had left and gone to his room. Stark followed him seconds later, telling him to 'stop', to 'slow down.'

 

“That's too bad.”

 

“Wait, what?” Loki blinked, finally looking up. Stark was watching him closely, his pupils huge. He moved even closer, their noses almost touching, feeling Stark's breath on his skin. It made him shiver. “I don't understand.”

 

“Before you ran off I was having a pretty good time. Why did you run anyway?” Stark asked, a confused expression on his face.

 

“I... I panicked. I shouldn't be kissing you. You're as straight as they come and with all our history.” Loki trailed off, looking down again. This was a disaster, it was all Stark's fault! Looking so damn good, smelling so good, being all cocky and playful all the time! It messed up his body, his mind!

 

“Get out Stark. I'm not doing this.” He pushed him off, starting to open the door. Not looking at Stark, he didn't dare too. “I'm not another notch on your belt or something _new_ to try.”

 

“Hey, who said anything about that? And who said I was and I quote as straight as they come?” Stark sounded angry, not moving. Not leaving!

 

“I'm not interested in ' a pretty good time', Stark. It was a mistake to kiss you and I apologize. Now please leave. Before I throw you out.” He was proud of himself for keeping his voice steady and slightly cold. Stark's eyes grew even larger then before. Then he smirked.

 

“Oh, I'm not going anywhere Ice Man.” He moved closer to Loki again, grabbing the doorknob and shutting it. Closing the lock. “Let me make this clear for you Loki, oh might god. Playboy Tony is over and I've never been straight in my life. So cut the crap and kiss me cause I've been wanting to kiss you for a year now.”

 

Loki looked at Stark in shock. _A year!_

 

“Imagine my surprise and delight when tonight you started to kiss me. Heaven and hell combined really. You are an excellent kisser. And I want you. All of you. I want this and more. Not just another notch on my belt, not a one time thing, not _something new_ to try. I want it all.”

 

Loki found himself trapped again between the wall and Stark's body. He really needed to stop that!

 

“I...You... I... Bloody hell!' Loki crashed into Tony, kissing him with force, forcing his tongue in, taking Stark's bottom lip and biting it. It caused Stark to growl and damn,Loki's knees almost buckled from under him. Stark held him up, lifting him off the floor. Loki wrapped his long legs around Stark's waist and their erections met. “Dammit, Oh, Tony. Oh damn, feels so good.” Loki went from Stark's lips to his neck, sucking a big mark into it, claiming him. He couldn't help but growl out 'mine' which caused Tony to shove him against the wall hard and kissing him again, his nails scraping Loki's back.

 

“More Stark, More.” Loki was panting, coming up for air, attacking Stark's neck again and again. His hands roaming over Stark's shoulders, squeezing them, holding on while Tony kissed and licked his neck.

Suddenly Tony got him off the wall, walked to the bed and dropped Loki on it He looked the god up and down, drinking him in, his cock visible through his jeans. “You're gorgeous.” Stark removed his shirt and jeans before climbing un top of him.

 

“You really like pining me down don't you.” It was meant to be a laugh but Loki's voice sounded deeper and desperate. He arched up to Tony's touch, his hands going over naked skin, loving how warm it felt underneath his palms.

 

“You love it.” Stark said with a smirk, opening the button's of Loki's shirt, revealing his pale skin inch by inch. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the younger man, leaving a trail of kissing down his chest and stomach, going back up to suck his nipple between his teeth making Loki shiver. “Oh my god. Oh Tony.”

 

“ Love how you say my name. Say it again.” Stark said, biting Loki's nipple softly.

 

“Tony! Don't stop, oh, oh my...” Loki was wiggling underneath him, desperate for the man's mouth to go lower, his groin was on fire. He grabbed Tony's hair, guiding him down to where he wanted it, bucking his hips up when Tony's breath reached his groin.

 

Tony grinned, palming Loki's erection through is pants, teasing him without mercy. Loki becoming a sobbing mess in his hands. “Tony, please, more, I need... Need...” He bucked up again, the friction so good, Tony's mouth everywhere except on his cock. He tugged at his hair again, a little harder then before, arching his back. “Suck me, please, I need... Your mouth... Oh please yes.”

 

Tony finally pulled of his pants, and with one motion took the whole of Loki's cock inside his mouth. Loki screamed, trying his best to not choke Tony by moving his hips. The wetness of Tony's mouth was driving him inside. He was babbling, moaning, gasping.

 

Tony bobbed his head up and down, the vibrations of his moans going to Loki's very core. “I'm coming, Tony, I'm coming.” He placed his hand on Tony's cheek, warning him that he couldn't last long. Tony just moaned and took him even deeper. Loki keened and came hard inside Tony's throat, the younger man taking it all and swallowing. When Loki got back to earth Tony was next to him, cock in hand, stroking furiously, his eyes not leaving Loki's.

 

“Say... Say my name.” His eyes were huge, full of lust and desire. Loki grabbed Tony's cock and started stroking him.

 

“Tony. C'mon for me now. C'mon for me, you look so hot right now. I can't wait to have you inside me, fucking me hard and fast. Making me feel it for days after. Come for me Tony. Now.”

 

Tony came while screaming his name, his release landing on his ripped stomach. Loki bend down and licked a stripe of it away, tasting pure Tony.

 

“Oh my god, that's so hot. You're going to kill me Ice Man, bloody hell.” Tony was still breathing hard, looking at Loki through hooded eyes.

 

“Hmn, you taste divine.” Loki ran a finger through Tony's cum, licking it off.

 

“Holy Hell!” Tony moaned, grabbing Loki by the neck and kissing him roughly, tasting himself on Loki's lips. “You dirty bastard.”

 

“Oh, you love it.” Loki teased, getting off his bed and to the bathroom, cleaning them both up.

“Had to mark what's mine didn't I?” He threw the cloth away, climbed into bed and kissed Tony again. “ Can't have others claim you.” He bit Tony's shoulder playfully, making the billionaire gasp.

 

“I'm yours Loki, only yours.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The line used was "Go, just go!"  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> The title comes from a song by 1984 but that I know because of Glee.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
